Vampire Game II
by DreamBellove
Summary: "Kurasa kau benar soal gadis itu. Seharusnya dia sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu." / "... Bagaimana bisa, gadis itu hidup kembali setelah dia dibunuh, dibakar, lalu dibuang di sungai..." / "Agh kalau soal Akira dan Niimi itu sudah cerita lain. Mereka lebih mirip seperti kucing dan tikus yang sedang kejar-kejaran." / "A-apa ini kelas kita?"
1. Chapter 1 : New Blood

Bella : Yatta, akhirnya Bella bisa bikin Vampire Game _season_ 2. Ayo siapa yang sudah menanti-nantikannya ^^

Kazusa : Bagi para _readers_ yang belum pernah baca yang season satunya. Lebih baik kalian baca dulu, biar lebih ngena dan paham begitu baca fic ini.

Karin : Sebenarnya fic ini baru akan dipublish setelah fic De Angela tamat, tapi berhubung sudah banyak yang minta buat segera dilanjutin. Akhirnya Bella putuskan untuk mempublish fic ini juga.

Akira : Yah semoga para _readers_ puas dengan cerita fic _sequel_ dari VG 1 dan semoga ceritanya lebih menarik dari VG 1. Amin

All : _Happy Reading_ ^^

* * *

><p>Di suatu malam di saat semua orang sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya masing-masing. Duduklah seorang gadis berjubah yang duduk manis di pinggir jalan. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus menerpa kulit putih si gadis. Dipeluknya erat kedua kakinya seakan-akan untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakannya. Meskipun dingin, gadis itu tampak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sama sekali. Wajahnya terus saja menunduk ditutupi oleh kerudung pada jubahnya.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya baru pulang dari bekerja. Wanita itu sedang berjalan melewati gadis itu ketika akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan rasa penasarannya, ia berjalan mendekati gadis tak berdaya itu.

"Nak, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Dipikirnya gadis itu sedang kabur dari rumahnya atau terserat, karena gadis itu tampak sama sekali tidak seperti gelandangan. Kulitnya putih bersih dan pakaiannya yang dikenakan gadis itu yang berupa dress hitam dengan corak putih dan jubah hitam yang menutupinya sudah menandakan kalau gadis itu bukanlah gelandangan.

Gadis itu hanya diam seakan-akan tidak mendengar pertanyaan wanita tersebut. Kepalanya masih menunduk dalam diam. Karena si wanita khawatir, dia mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh si gadis.

Akhirnya gadis itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terus menerus ditundukkannya. Dan wanita itu langsung dibuat terkejut begitu melihat sepasang mata yang berwarna merah darah.

"Aku ingin darahmu," ucap gadis itu lirih.

**.**

**.**

**Title : **Vampire Game II

**Chapter 1 : **New Blood

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game II~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Mystery

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Ciee kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih, nggak pernah diapelin ya sama Kazune." / "Entahlah, kalaupun iya. Aku rasa dia sangat sadis sampai-sampai harus memutilasi tubuh korban." / "Namikara Yura, Namikara… Namikara…. Kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu." / "Aneh sekali, aku sama sekali tidak mencium baunya sebagai vampir." / "Sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah murid baru ini."

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Vampire Game II~**

**Karin POV**

"Karinnnn, ayo cepetan!" seru Akira keras.

"Iyaaaaaa." Aku segera menyambar tasku dan memakai sepatuku dengan cepat. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju pintu depan, tempat Akira sedang menungguku.

"Bi, kami berangkat sekarang!" seru kami berdua kompak. Setelah itu aku segera membuka pintu dan keluar rumah diikuti oleh Akira yang berada di belakangku.

Tampak Miyon dan Yuuki sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Tampak mereka sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Ciee yang pacaran. Kalau pacaran jangan di depan rumah orang dong!" seruku yang sukses membuat wajah kedua sejoli ini merah seperti tomat yang siap dipanen.

"Ciee kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih, nggak pernah diapelin ya sama Kazune," sahut Akira yang sontak membuatku dongkol setengah mati. Sedangkan Akira hanya tertawa keras melihat serangannya sukses. Bahkan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Miyon dan Yuuki ikut menertawaiku juga.

"Hahahaha sudahlah Akira, kasihan Karin. Pagi-pagi sudah kau serang," ucap Miyon setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau juga Miyon, pagi-pagi jangan pacaran di depan rumah orang," balas Akira dengan nada menyindir.

"Heee, kenapa gantian aku yang di serang. Syukur-syukur kami sudah mau nungguin kalian," ucap Miyon kesal.

"Hei gimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang, kalau kalian berantem terus. Kita bisa terlambat nih," ucap Yuuki seraya melirik jam tangannya. "Dan untukmu Karin, berhentilah memikirkan Kazune," sambungnya.

"Apa?!" seruku tak percaya. "Siapa juga yang memikirkannya!" bantahku. "Sudahlah ayo cepat kita berangkat!' seruku seraya berjalan melewati mereka.

"Dasar _tsundere_." Masih bisa kudengar gumaman mereka bertiga. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadap mereka. "Ayo cepat!" seruku keras.

Akhirnya kami berempat pun berjalan bersama. Aku bersama Akira sedangkan Miyon dan Yuuki berjalan di belakang kami. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami banyak bercerita terutama tentang pengalaman semenjak peristiwa tiga bulan yang lalu. Di mana aku akhirnya mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. Bagaimana kehidupanku setelah peristiwa itu dengan tubuh vampirku ini. Jujur saja aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku sekarang merupakan salah satu dari makhluk mistik yang selama ini aku anggap tidak pernah ada.

Selain itu aku juga belum berani untuk menghisap darah manusia secara langsung. Selama tiga bulan ini aku masih mengandalkan kapsul darah yang diberikan oleh Kazune dan kalaupun mendesak, aku akan meminum darah dari kantong darah. Berbeda denganku, Akira mudah sekali beradatapsi dengan perubahannya ini. Mungkin karena sebelumnya dia sudah berubah menjadi vampir hanya saja belum sepenuhnya. Dan seperti kata Akira dulu, meskipun dia sudah berubah menjadi vampir bangsawan. Dirinya masih tetap menjadi seorang hunter sama seperti Miyon dan Yuuki. Sebenarnya aku sendiri pun juga ingin menjadi hunter, mengingat dulu kedua orang tuaku adalah hunter. Tapi keinginanku itu langsung ditentang mentah-mentah oleh Kazune. Katanya sih itu bisa membahayakan jiwaku yang secara tidak langsung juga ikut membahayakan jiwanya karena kami sudah bertukar darah. Dalam artian di dalam tubuhku sudah mengalir darah milik Kazune dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kemarin malam ada pembunuhan ya di sini?" tanya Miyon membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku pun langsung melihat ke arah kejadian TKP yang sudah ditutupi oleh garis kuning. Tampak di sana masih ada darah yang berceceran dan terlihat sudah mengering.

"Apa mungkin itu ulah para vampir," ucap Akira lirih.

"Entahlah, kalaupun iya. Aku rasa dia sangat sadis sampai-sampai harus memutilasi tubuh korban," ucap Yuuki seraya menatap tajam ke arah sisa-sisa potongan tubuh yang masih tergeletak di sana. Beberapa polisi masih sibuk mondar-mandir di sana-sini.

Aku pun segera menutup mataku. Aku paling benci kalau disuruh melihat adegan berdarah seperti ini. Mengingatkanku pada kematian kedua orang tuaku saja.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucapku lirih. Akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dan kami pun segera pergi dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke sekolah. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu tentang ketakutanku ini.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan kami lebih banyak diisi oleh keheningan. Tidak ada dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan, semuanya tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Begitu juga denganku.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di sekolah pun, kami tetap diam saja. Bahkan Kazusa yang melihat kedatangan kami hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung.<p>

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kazusa penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Yah, kami baik-baik saja. Iya kan, Yuuki?" tanya Miyon pada pacar kesayangannya itu.

"Egh i-iya," ucap Yuuki.

Sedangkan Akira hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Kazusa malah semakin dibuat bingung saja, tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan tidak lama kemudian, seorang guru pun masuk diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut merah marun dengan _headphone_ yang menggantung di lehernya.

Kazusa yang duduk di sebelahku tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan pada Kazusa.

Kazusa pun menoleh ke arahku. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak tahu kalau ada murid baru di sekolah ini. Sebagai dewan siswa, seharusnya aku tahu kalau ada murid baru di sini," jelasnya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku kan juga anggota dewan siswa kan?" tanyaku begitu ingat akan perjanjian yang dulu aku buat dengan Kazune.

"Yah, kalau itu sih aku juga tahu, tapi kan aku wakilnya," ucap Kazusa kesal. "Pasti Kazune sengaja tidak mengatakannya padaku," sewotnya.

"Namaku Namikara Yura, kesukaanku adalah mendengarkan musik. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucapnya seraya menunduk sopan.

"Kyaa manisnya."

"Imut sekali."

"Aku ingin mencubit pipinya."

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar beberapa tanggapan dari teman-temanku.

"Namikara Yura, Namikara… Namikara…. Kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu," ucap Kazusa pelan.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku pernah melihat wajah gadis itu," sahut Miyon yang duduk tepat di depan Kazusa. "Tapi aku tak ingat dimana," lanjutnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sana," ucap guru di depan seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di samping Akira.

"Aku tak mau duduk di sana," tolaknya.

Ucapannya itu membuat semua siswa terkejut. Bahkan sang guru pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi Namikara-san, bangku yang kosong cuma di situ," jelas sang guru.

Tapi bukannya mendengarkan perkataan sang guru, Yura langsung menghadap ke arah guru seraya menunjuk bangku yang ditempati oleh Kazusa. Kazusa sendiri yang merasa ditunjuk hanya bisa terkaget-kaget. "Aku ingin duduk di sana!" ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi Namikara-san, bangku itu sudah ada orangnya," jelasnya sekali lagi. Beliau merasa tidak enak menyuruh Kazusa untuk pindah mengingat Kazusa adalah salah satu anggota dewan siswa dan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

"Pokoknya aku maunya di situ!" ucapnya tegas. Entah penglihatanku yang salah atau tidak, tapi aku melihat bola mata milik Yura berubah menjadi merah. Tapi itu hanya sekilas, karena seperkian detik kemudian matanya kembali menjadi kuning emas. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Aku baru ingat, dia salah satu anak dari keluarga vampir," ucap Kazusa pelan.

"Heh?"

"Aneh sekali, aku sama sekali tidak mencium baunya sebagai vampir," sahut Akira yang duduk di belakangku.

"Keluarga Namikara terkenal dengan kekuatan hipnotisnya yang turun temurun. Dan kalau tebakanku benar, sekarang mau tidak mau aku harus pindah," terang Kazusa.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kazusa dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Tampak dirinya sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kazusa, sekarang kau pindah ke sampingnya Akira!" perintah sang guru.

"Baik," ucap Kazusa patuh seraya berdiri. Setelah itu ia segera pindah dan duduk di bangku samping Akira.

Yura tersenyum kecil, lalu ia segera menuju ke bangku Kazusa yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi bangkunya.

Aku hanya bisa mengerjap mataku berulang kali begitu melihat Yura langsung duduk manis di sampingku.

"Dia menggunakan hipnotis pada guru agar kemauannya dituruti," bisik Akira di belakangku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Kazusa sendiri, dia langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yura yang sudah merebut bangkunya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Di saat semua siswa sedang sibuk belajar, tampak Micchi dan Jin yang sedang berjalan santai di koridor. Bukan berarti kelas mereka sedang jam kosong atau apa. Justru mereka membolos dari pelajaran. Mereka terlalu malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan yang bagi mereka seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Mereka sudah biasa tidak mengikuti pelajaran lebih tepatnya mereka menghindari pelajaran yang mereka tidak suka. Tentu saja ketidakhadiran mereka di kelas di atas namakan dengan status mereka sebagai dewan siswa. Jadi tidak perlu takut kalau sampai kena marah guru. Lagipula toh mereka bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

"Jin, kita mau kemana?" tanya Micchi.

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke ruang dewan siswa," jawab Jin malas.

"Tapi kalau sampai ketahuan Kazune gimana, sekarang kan sedang tidak ada tugas yang harus kita kerjakan," terang Micchi.

"Alah, palingan juga yang lain sedang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Jadi nggak bakal ketahuan deh," ucap Jin santai.

"Benar juga sih," ucap Micchi mangut-mangut.

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan ruang dewan siswa. Jin pun segera memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Micchi dibelakangnya.

Dua pasang mata mereka langsung melotot begitu melihat sosok pemuda bersurai blonde tengah tertidur di sofa dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh sebuah buku.

"Ka-Kazune," ucap mereka pelan. Wajah mereka berdua sudah pucat pasi karena ketakutan.

Kazune yang rupanya tidak tidur itu langsung menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Jin dan Micchi, dia bertanya, "Bukannya seharusnya kalian ada di kelas saat ini."

"Egh i-itu, kebetulan kelas kami sedang jam kosong. Jadi daripada tidak ada kerjaan, kami main saja ke sini," ujar Jin beralasan.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kalian sedang menghindari jam pelajaran sejarah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hah, untuk apa kami melakukan itu," bantah Micchi.

Kazune hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi ucapan dari Micchi. Malahan dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Jin dan Micchi hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan bingung. Pasalnya bukan satu kali ini saja, mereka ketahuan membolos oleh Kazune. Berulang kali malah, dan Kazune selalu tahu kalau mereka berbohong dan alhasil mereka selalu dihukum disuruh membersihkan ruang dewan siswa. Tapi sekarang, Kazune hanya diam saja. Padahal Jin dan Micchi yakin seratus persen kalau sebenarnya dirinya tahu kalau mereka lagi-lagi berbohong. Apa mungkin Kazune sudah bosan melihat sikap mereka yang kerap sekali membolos, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Kazune selalu menikmati saat-saat mereka disuruh kerja rodi membersihkan ruang dewan siswa mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, maupun mengelap kaca.

"Kazune, kau kenapa?" tanya Micchi heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kazune sekenanya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Kali ini gantian Jin yang bertanya.

Kazune pun akhirnya mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya. "Mungkin iya," ucapnya.

Sontak saja wajah milik Jin dan Micchi langsung berubah cemas dan panik. "Masalahnya apa?"

"Kalian tahu Namikara Yura?" tanya Kazune.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia anak dari pasangan Namikara yang terbunuh sewaktu peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu," terang Jin mencoba mengingat kembali.

"Tapi Kazune, bukannya gadis itu sudah dibunuh oleh para hunter lima tahun yang lalu?" tanya Micchi bingung.

"Tidak, dia berhasil lolos dari para hunter itu," ujar Kazune.

"Lalu sekarang yang jadi masalahnya apa?" tanya Jin tidak mengerti.

"Gadis itu hari ini pindah ke sekolah ini," jawab Kazune.

"Bukannya sudah biasa ya kalau ada vampir yang masuk ke sekolah ini mengingat ini sekolah yang didirikan oleh ayahmu," jelas Micchi.

"Kalian sudah dengar pembunuhan yang terjadi malam kemarin di perempatan jalan di sekitar sini?" tanya Kazune seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan menggantinya ke posisi duduk.

"Pembunuhan mutilasi itu ya," ucap Jin.

"Sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah murid baru ini," ujar Kazune.

"Apa?! Gadis ini yang melakukannya?" tanya Jin tak percaya.

"Padahal waktu kecil, aku sempat mengenalnya karena dia tetanggaku dan setahuku dia adalah orang yang baik," ucap Micchi tak percaya.

"Waktu tujuh tahun bisa mengubah seseorang, Micchi," ucap Kazune tegas.

"Bisa terjadi sesuatu yang gawat kalau gadis ini bersekolah disini," ujar Jin berargumen.

"Dan parahnya lagi, gadis ini dimasukkan ke kelas yang sama dengan Karin," ucap Kazune.

"Apa?!"

"Apa Kazusa sudah kau beritahu soal ini?" tanya Jin khawatir.

Kazune hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berniat memberitahunya istirahat nanti," ucapnya.

"Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, kalau pun ada murid baru seharusnya dia dimasukkan ke kelasku dan Jin karena jumlah siswa kelas kami masih ganjil," ujar Micchi heran.

"Aku rasa tidak sulit baginya untuk meminta ke kepala sekolah agar dimasukkan ke kelasnya Karin," ucap Kazune.

"Benar juga, aku yakin dia memiliki kekuatan hipnotis sama seperti kedua orangtuanya," ujar Jin mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa dia ingin masuk ke kelasnya Karin?" tanya Micchi tidak mengerti.

"Entah ini firasat atau apa. Tapi aku merasa gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan Rika," ujar Kazune pelan.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please ****Review**


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth from Past

**Title : **Vampire Game II

**Chapter 2 : **Truth from Past

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game II~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Mystery

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Tidak, hanya saja hari ini aku kesal. Bangkuku sudah direbut sama murid baru tahu!" / "Tidak, aku hanya bingung saja. Menurutmu dia vampir yang jahat atau baik?" / "Aku percaya padamu, Kazune." / "Kalau aku tahu kau sekolah disini, lebih baik aku cari sekolah lain saja." / "Kenapa ada bau darahmu di dalam tubuhku?" / "Sekarang waktunya untuk mencicipi milikmu."

**Special Thanks : **Natsume Viona-chan, Misami Ray, Chinatsu Kinoshita, ismi-azzizah, Rin-chan 2930, jj, Yumi Azura, Saitou Yumi19, Wanda, sofia-siquelle, dan yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini ^^

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

BRAK

"KAZUNEEEEEE….!"

Teriakan gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang ini berhasil membuat telinga seluruh penghuni ruang dewan siswa merasa sakit semua.

"Kazusa, ada apa? Datang-datang sudah teriak-teriak, sakit tahu," omel Micchi.

"Kazune mana?" tanya Kazusa tanpa mempedulikan omelan dari Micchi.

"Kazune, dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Himeka kalem.

"APAAAAAAA…!"

Dan teriakan Kazusa kembali menggelegarkan seluruh ruang dewan siswa.

"KAZUSA, DIBILANGIN JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK. KITA TIDAK TULI TAHUUU!" teriak Micchi juga.

"Micchi, kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan teriak. Teriakanmu lebih menyakitkan dari teriakan Kazusa tahu," sahut Jin datar.

Micchi langsung pundung seketika.

Kazusa tidak mempedulikan mereka dan segera menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kazusa, kau kenapa?" tanya Himeka khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja hari ini aku kesal. Bangkuku sudah direbut sama murid baru tahu!" sewot Kazusa.

"Namikara Yura ya," sahut Jin.

Kazusa langsung bangkit. "Lho kok kau tahu, padahal Kazune tidak memberitahukanku soal ini sama sekali. Ugh Kazune benar-benar kurang ajar, beraninya dia tidak memberitahukanku soal ini padaku!" seru Kazusa kesal.

"Kita juga baru dikasih tahu barusan kok," ucap Micchi.

"Tapi tetap saja," ucap Kazusa sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Jadi Kazusa, tadi kau bilang apa. Dia sudah merebut bangkumu?" tanya Jin.

Kazusa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti ia duduk di samping Karin dong?" Kali ini giliran Himeka yang bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Kazusa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika raut wajah Jin, Micchi, dan Himeka berubah. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kazusa yang menyandari hal ganjil ini berusaha bertanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kazusa heran.

"Kazusa, sebenarnya…."

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kazune sedang duduk bersandar di atap sekolah. Hari ini ia merasa sedang <em>unmood <em>untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan dia juga merasa jenuh berada di ruang dewan siswa. Apalagi dirinya yakin seratus persen, saat ini Kazusa pasti sedang teriak-teriak nggak jelas karena tidak menemukan dirinya di ruang dewan siswa. Yah, anggap saja itu hukuman bagi Micchi dan Jin yang sudah seenaknya membolos dari pelajaran. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bolos juga.

Kazune menatap langit, sinar cahaya matahari menembus permukaan kulitnya. Biasanya orang-orang beranggapan bahwa vampir itu tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Seorang vampir juga merasa nyaman bermandikan sinar mentari. Terkadang Kazune tertawa sendiri melihat penggambaran vampir dalam novel maupun film. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, kenapa kebanyakan penulis atau sutradara menggambarkan vampir bisa berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar. Memangnya vampir itu siluman kelelawar. Dan yang paling konyol adalah vampir takut dengan bawang putih. Padahal semua masakan kan pasti bumbunya ada bawang putihnya. Tapi siapapun yang memulai spekulasi itu, tidak semuanya salah. Yang pertama, vampir itu meminum darah. Yang kedua, vampir itu memiliki warna mata berwarna merah. Yang ketiga, vampir memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia pada umumnya. Yang keempat, vampir memiliki regenerasi yang tinggi, menyebabkan vampir memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat dan penyembuhan lukanya yang cepat. Dan yang terakhir, bangsa vampir tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa manusia.

Kazune menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, dirinya sudah capek. Kalau bisa memilih, Kazune lebih memilih dilahirkan sebagai manusia biasa bukan vampir. Bukannya dia tidak bersyukur, tapi dia merasa kalau seandainya dirinya dilahirkan sebagai manusia, mungkin ia bisa lebih menikmati hidup.

"Kazune."

Kazune menoleh dan mendapati Karin sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Kazune?" tanya Karin seraya berjalan menghampiri Kazune lalu ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" tanya Kazune datar.

"Err memandang langit mungkin," jawab Karin seraya mengangkat bahu.

Kazune hanya diam saja, dia kembali menatap langit. Karin sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti tindakan Kazune dengan mencoba menatap langit. Kedua matanya tampak menerawang sesuatu.

"Kazune, apa kau tahu soal Namikara Yura?"

"Hmm."

"Dia seorang vampir juga kan?"

"Hmm."

"Begitu rupanya," gumam Karin.

Kazune menoleh ke arah Karin. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung saja. Menurutmu dia vampir yang jahat atau baik?"

"Sayang sekali kurasa pilihan pertama yang benar."

Sepasang mata Karin langsung membulat. Terlihat ada sedikit rasa ketakutan yang dipancarkan oleh sepasang manik _emerald_ itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkannya macam-macam di sekolah ini," ujar Kazune seraya tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kazune," ucap Karin seraya menatap lurus sepasang iris berwarna biru safir milik Kazune.

Kazune tampak sedikit tercengang. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan ragu lagi," ucap Kazune seraya tersenyum lembut.

Karin balas tersenyum. Lalu keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Tidak ada satu dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan seakan mereka menikmati keheningan yang sedang berlangsung ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, bahu kanan Karin terasa berat. Sontak saja Karin menoleh dan mendapati Kazune sedang tertidur di pundak Karin.

"Ka-Kazune," ucap Karin terbata-bata. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Huss diamlah, biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja," ucap Kazune lirih.

Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kazune tidur di bahunya, mungkin Kazune benar-benar sedang kelelahan.

"Karin," panggil Kazune.

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku," ujar Kazune pelan. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazune benar-benar langsung tertidur.

Karin hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>In classroom<em>**

**_Lima menit yang lalu_**

Miyon merasa khawatir, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi Karin, Kazusa, dan Akira belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan si anak baru, Yura, juga ikut-ikutan menghilang. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa ketidakhadiran mereka saling berhubungan. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Sudahlah Miyon, mereka mungkin sedang ada sesuatu yang harus mereka kerjakan," ucap Yuuki berusaha menenangkan Miyon seraya menepuk pelan pundak sang kekasih.

"Tapi Yuuki, aku takut mereka kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Miyon masih cemas.

"Kau harus percaya kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja," ujar Yuuki.

Namun, perkataan Yuuki tersebut tidak mengurangi kekhawatiran di wajah gadis berambut hijau toska tersebut.

Yuuki menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kau masih cemas, kenapa tidak kirim pesan ke mereka saja," usul Yuuki.

"Oh ya, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai sana!" sahut Miyon sambil menepuk jidatnya. Diapun segera mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari barang yang bernama _handphone_.

"Tuh hapemu ada di atas meja," ucap Yuuki seraya menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

Miyon hanya nyengir kuda melihatnya. Sedangkan Yuuki hanya mengacak-acak rambut Miyon gemas, membuat kedua pipi Miyon merona. Diapun segera mengambilkan _handphone_-nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, _handphone_ Miyon bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Diapun segera membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_From : HanaKarin_

_Miyon, maaf sepertinya aku akan membolos pelajaran berikutnya. Kalau nanti ada yang nanya, bilang saja aku sedang ada tugas dewan siswa :D_

Setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Karin, _handphone _Miyon kembali bergetar.

_From : K-Kazusa_

_AKU SEDANG SIBUK!_

Miyon hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ begitu membaca pesan balasan dari Kazusa yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital semua.

Sampai bel masuk berbunyi hingga guru masuk kelas pun. Miyon masih belum mendapat pesan balasan dari Akira.

'Akira, kau sebenarnya ada dimana?' batin Miyon khawatir.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akira POV<strong>

Aku langsung menjatuhkan buku-bukuku begitu melihat sosok yang seharusnya tidak sewajarnya berada di sekolah ini apalagi di perpustakaan ini yang dengan santainya tampak sedang membaca buku di depan rak. Dan yang lebih membuatku tercengang lagi, dia menggunakan seragam sekolah ini yang artinya dia BENAR-BENAR siswa sekolah ini.

Tampak sosok itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku begitu mendengar suara debuman dari buku-buku yang aku jatuhkan. Aku masih menatap shock ke arahnya. Sedangkan dia menatapku dengan bingung lalu berganti menjadi sebuah tatapan jahil. Dan aku berani bersumpah, aku melihat kedua matanya berkilat-kilat seolah-olah ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan apapun itu, aku benar-benar tidak mau terlibat. Dia menaruh kembali buku yang tadi dibacanya di rak depannya lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menatapnya waspada.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sekolah di sini, apa kau murid baru?" tanya sosok itu seraya masih berjalan mendekati.

Aku segera mundur beberapa langkah. "Kalau aku tahu kau sekolah disini, lebih baik aku cari sekolah lain saja," ujarku seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Hahahaha, ternyata sifatmu masih tidak berubah juga ya Akira," ucapnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Niimi," sahutku seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Heee, begitu rupanya," ucapnya acuh tak acuh. Dia kembali berjalan mendekatiku. Aku terus mundur menghindarinya, tapi dia terus mendekat. Akhirnya aku terpojok. Dia menempelkan tangannya di tembok, tepat di sebelah kiri wajahku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apa maksudnya ini," gumamku lirih seraya menundukkan wajahku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya?" tanya Niimi masih tetap dengan posisi seperti itu.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Mataku membulat begitu melihat perubahan pada warna matanya. Aku bisa melihat jelas bayanganku di bola mata merahnya. Aku sampai merinding sesaat.

"Kenapa ada bau darahmu di dalam tubuhku?" tanyaku berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku. Jujur saja dengan posisi seperti ini dan juga jarak kami yang terlalu dekat ini. Bahkan aku sampai bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya, benar-benar membuatku gugup setengah mati. Tapi tentu saja aku berusaha untuk menutupinya. Lagipula ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merasa gugup. Sekarang ada pertanyaan yang harus aku ketahui jawabannya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasannya," jawab Niimi santai.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. "Apa… apa dulu aku pernah meminum darahmu?" tanyaku dengan suara amat pelan. Meskipun begitu, tentu ia masih bisa mendengarku. Mengingat jarak kami yang sedekat ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah melakukannya," jawab Niimi pelan juga.

"Lalu-" Sontak aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku dan begitu mataku bertemu pandang dengannya. Ada sebuah adegan peristiwa yang masuk ke kepalaku.

Sebuah peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu, peristiwa dimana Rika datang ke rumahku secara tiba-tiba lalu membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Peristiwa dimana Rika memaksa meminum darahku sampai habis. Peristiwa dimana aku mulai merasa sangat dendam pada seseorang dan ingin sekali membunuhnya. Dan yang terakhir, peristiwa yang mungkin tidak pernah aku ingat selama ini.

_Dimana Niimi memberikan darahnya padaku untuk menyelamatkan hidupku._

(Bella : Kalau ingin cerita selengkapnya tentang masa lalu Akira, bisa baca di fic Bloody Vampire ch 2)

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku dulu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak tega melihatmu yang sudah sekarat seperti itu. Waktu itu keadaanmu benar-benar tidak berdaya," terang Niimi.

Aku menunduk begitu mendengar perkataannya. Benar yang dikatakannya, waktu itu aku lemah. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk melindungi orang tuaku saja aku tak mampu. Dan yang paling aku tidak sukai adalah, aku benar-benar tampak tidak berdaya di hadapan Rika.

Niimi meraih daguku, lalu mengangkat wajahku dengan paksa. Aku kembali memasang _poker face_ andalanku padanya.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena dulu kau sudah menolongku, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku masih ingin membunuhmu," ujarku padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau masih ingin mencoba membunuhku. Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu darimu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Lalu yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Niimi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya. Bayanganku di bola matanya semakin terlihat jelas. Sepasang mata merahnya menatap luruh ke arahku. _Alarm _di otakku langsung berbunyi, memaksaku untuk segera mengambil tindakan. Aku berusaha kabur dari hadapan Niimi, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengikatku secara paksa, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua kakiku, kedua tanganku, bahkan seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan SAMA SEKALI!

"Bodoh, asal kau tahu kekuatanku adalah pengendalian bayangan. Aku sudah mengikat bayanganmu, jadi kau tidak bisa kabur kemanapun," bisik Niimi tepat di sebelah telinga kiriku.

Aku hanya mengumpat kesal dalam hati, masalahnya mulutku juga tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Mengharapkan seseorang datang untuk menolong juga percuma, karena selain tempatku dan Niimi berada di area pojok belakang dari perpustakaan. Juga karena sekarang sudah jam masuk yang pastinya perpustakaan akan sepi dari ramainya murid-murid yang ingin membaca atau meminjam buku.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk mencicipi milikmu," ucapnya seraya menyeringai puas.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please ****Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Session Talkshow <strong>

Bella : Selamat hari batik nasional ^^

Kazusa : _Author_, kau kan sedang UTS. Sempat-sempatnya bikin fic.

Bella : Ya ya habis ini belajar -,- (inner : Kazusa kayak Ibuku saja)

Akira : *blush* _Author_, a-aku ma-mau dia-apain sa-sama Niimi?

Bella : Mau dibuang ke jurang -_-

Akira : *sweatdrop*

Ruka : Masak Akira mau twincest-san sama Niimi di fic ini.

Bella : Tenang saja, disini mereka tidak diceritakan kembar :D

Ruka : _Author_, aku baru sadar ternyata aku tidak main di fic ini *sambil meluk kucing*

Bella : Iya ya, Bella juga baru sadar *masang muka polos*

All : *speechless*

Bella : Oh ya Bella sekalian mau promosi disini.

Kazusa : Promosi apa? Sejak kapan _author_ jadi _sales_?

Bella : Siapa yang bilang Bella jadi sales heh!

Kazusa : Oh nggak ya terus ngapain mau promosi.

Bella : Yah, Bella mau mengajak siapapun yang membaca ini untuk berpartisipasi dalam event KK ^^

Ayoo _minna_, mumpung pendaftarannya gratis#plaaakkk

Akira : Oh yang gara-gara itu, Niimi sampai diculik?

Bella : *ngangguk* Bella tidak memaksakan kalian, tapi alangkah senangnya jika fandom KK bisa kembali ramai lagi dan Bella bisa membaca karya fic dari kalian semua :D

Tidak harus yang sudah jadi _author_ yang boleh berpartisipasi. Para _readers_ juga boleh sekalian naik jabatan jadi seorang _author_. Bella selalu menerima dan terbuka dengan _author_ baru ^^

Semakin banyak wajah baru, cerita di fandom KK semakin berwarna kayak pelangi (?)

Untuk info lebih lanjut silahkan hubungi Bella lewat PM atau buka akun resmi event KK ^^

Etto kayak itu saja yang mau Bella sampaikan. Kurang lebihnya Bella mohon maaf

Kazusa : Pidatonya sudah selesai?

Bella : *Ngangguk*

Akira : Jadi terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai akhir.

Ruka : Ditunggu _review_-nya juga.

Bella : Akhir kata-

All : _Jaa ne_!


	3. Chapter 3 : Girl from Death

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Yeeaayy akhirnya sempat update juga. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah jadi satu minggu yang lalu, tapi baru sempat Bella update :3

Kazusa : Author, itu siapa? (nunjuk gadis bersurai ungu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba)

Bella : Dia itu… mau tahu banget atau mau tahu saja? XD

Kazusa : (nyiapin obor)

Bella : Ya ya dia ini OC baru Bella edisi limited (?)

? : Haloooooooooo, namaku Yamai Sena. Aku adalah peri yang akan mengabulkan segala permintaan kurcaci-kurcaci (?)

Kazusa : Semua OC milik author, nggak ada satupun yang waras. Jangan-jangan author bikinnya dari barang rongsokan ya.

Bella : Enggak lah, Bella bikinnya dari barang daur ulang.

Sena : Author kan cinta alam :3

Kazusa : Tapi tetap saja dari barang yang nggak berguna alias sampah.

Sena : Badanku wangi kok, nggak kayak sampah. Author tuh yang bau sampah, habis renang di bak sampah sih.

Bella : Woy Sena, baru saja Bella mungut(?) kamu beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah mulai kurang ajar ya. Kamu mau Bella balikin ke jamban(?)

Sena : Huweee ampuni dosa-dosaku master (sujud-sujud)

Kazusa : (sweatdrop) Baiklah minna, sebaiknya kalian segera baca saja fic ini. Talkshow ini sudah mulai ngelantur -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Title : <strong>Vampire Game II

**Chapter 3 : **Girl from Death

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game II~ © DreamBellove

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Mystery

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Kurasa kau benar soal gadis itu. Seharusnya dia sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu." / "... Bagaimana bisa, gadis itu hidup kembali setelah dia dibunuh, dibakar, lalu dibuang di sungai..." / "Agh kalau soal Akira dan Niimi itu sudah cerita lain. Mereka lebih mirip seperti kucing dan tikus yang sedang kejar-kejaran." / "A-apa ini kelas kita?"

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Vampire Game II~**

**Normal POV**

_"Straight nine_," ucap Himeka seraya menunjukkan kartu bertulis angka lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, dan sembilan secara berturut-turut.

"Milikku adalah _straight king_," ucap Kazusa tersenyum puas seraya menunjukkan kartu bertulis angka Sembilan dan sepuluh serta kartu _jack, queen_, dan tentunya _king_.

Himeka langsung menghela napas begitu melihat kartu milik Kazusa yang bernilai tinggi dari miliknya.

"Hehehehe, kurasa aku mengalahkanmu Kazusa!" seru Jin senang. "_Full house ace_," lanjut Jin seraya menunjukkan _triple ace_ dan _double five_.

Senyuman Kazusa langsung luntur seketika dari wajahnya digantikan oleh wajah cemberut. Jin hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kazusa.

"Huweee, kenapa punya kalian bagus-bagus. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun sama sekali!" jerit Micchi seraya membanting kartunya karena kesal.

"Micchi, _bad luck for you_," ucap Himeka seraya tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Kazusa dan Jin hanya bisa menertawai keberuntungan Micchi yang payah. Sontak saja membuat Micchi langsung pundung seketika.

"Nah Kazune, sekarang giliranmu. Tunjukkan kartumu!" seru Kazusa pada pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Hehehe, meski itu tidak perlu lagi karena kurasa aku yang menang," ucap Jin percaya diri.

Kazune tidak menyahut. Dia malah sibuk memandangi kelima kartu di tangannya. Lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia menunjukkan empat kartu miliknya, mengabaikan satu kartu yang ia taruh di atas meja. "_Four love, four diamond, four spade, four clover_. Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku yang menang lagi," ucap Kazune seraya menyeringai puas.

Kazusa, Jin, Himeka, dan juga Micchi langsung menatap tak percaya pada kartu milik Kazune. Bagaimana bisa, mungkin tidak aneh jika Kazune berhasil mendapatkan keempat kartu yang bernilai sama. Tapi akan jadi aneh jika Kazune berhasil mendapatkannya LIMA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT! Itu sudah membuktikkan kalau Kazune memiliki tingkat keberuntungan yang tinggi.

"Agh sudahlah, kurasa permainan ini jadi tidak asyik jika pemenangnya selalu Kazune," ucap Jin datar.

"Aku setuju, aku sudah kehilangan_ mood_ untuk bermain," tambah Kazusa.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kalianlah yang memaksaku untuk ikut bermain meski aku sudah bilang itu percuma karena tetap saja aku yang akan jadi pemenang," ujar Kazune datar.

Sontak saja Kazune langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ dari Kazusa, Jin, dan juga Micchi. Sedangkan Himeka, gadis berambut _indigo _itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

Ting tong

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang, Himeka tolong kau bukakan pintunya," ucap Kazune.

Himeka mengangguk pelan dan setelah itu langsung beranjak dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Himeka kembali dengan dua sosok di belakangnya.

"Miyon, Yuuki, selamat datang!" sapa Kazusa ramah.

Miyon dan Yuuki membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat malam, maaf menganggu waktu kalian," ucap Miyon.

"Tidak juga, kan kami yang meminta kalian untuk datang kemari," sahut Micchi yang rupanya sudah selesai dari acara pundungnya.

"Duduklah," ucap Kazune singkat.

Miyon dan Yuuki pun segera duduk, bergabung bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kazune langsung.

Sekilas Miyon dan Yuuki saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menghela napas bersamaan.

"Kurasa kau benar soal gadis itu. Seharusnya dia sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu," jelas Yuuki.

Semuanya tampak kaget dengan berita ini termasuk juga Kazune, bedanya Kazune bisa kembali memasang ekspresi tenang.

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Jin masih tak percaya.

"Iya, kami yakin. Lagipula aku dan Yuuki sudah menyelidiki soal kasus tujuh tahun lalu di organisasi. Dan kami mendapatkan kalau memang benar dulu Yura berhasil ditangkap oleh para hunter saat peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu terjadi," terang Miyon.

"Lalu?" tanya Kazusa menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Yura sempat diinterogasi oleh organisasi dan mereka tidak berhasil untuk membuat Yura buka suara. Akhirnya setelah itu, Yura dieksekusi oleh para hunter," sambung Yuuki.

"Apa kalian yakin, kalau Yura benar-benar sudah mati waktu itu?" tanya Kazusa.

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau Yura berhasil lolos yah?" tanya Micchi pada Kazune.

Kazune mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bukan Tuhan, mana kutahu kalau kejadian yang sebenarnya seperti itu," ucap Kazune. "Tapi mungkin juga Yura menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanupulasikan ingatan hunter yang menangkapnya dan membuatnya seolah-oleh mereka memang sudah membunuhnya," lanjutnya.

"Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh Kazune, apa kalian yakin Yura **benar-benar **sudah meninggal?" tanya Jin.

Miyon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah kami yakin, aku sudah menanyakan kebenarannya pada salah satu senior di organisasi dan ia bilang kalau setelah dieksekusi. Mayat Yura dibakar dan abunya dibuang di sungai," jelas Miyon.

"Lagipula, itu mustahil dilakukan oleh Yura. Karena saat ditangkap. Kekuatan Yura sudah disegel untuk sementara," tambah Yuuki.

"Oke sekarang yang jadi permasalahannya. Bagaimana bisa, gadis itu hidup kembali setelah dia dibunuh, dibakar, lalu dibuang di sungai. Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Micchi frustasi.

"Nah itu dia, kami belum bisa mendapatkan jawabannya," ujar Yuuki.

"Lalu, apa pihak hunter tahu kalau vampir yang mereka bunuh tujuh tahun lalu kembali hidup dan berkeliaran di sini?" tanya Kazune.

"Kurasa mereka tidak tahu, lagipula itu peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu. Dan selama itu, kami sudah banyak membunuh vampir. Bagaimana mungkin kami akan mengingat salah satunya," ujar Miyon.

"Apa kalian akan melaporkan soal Yura yang masih hidup pada organisasi?" tanya Himeka.

Miyon dan Yuuki saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Yura seharusnya sudah meninggal tujuh tahun lalu dan organisasi harus tahu kalau mereka sudah gagal menjalankan tugasnya untuk membunuhnya tujuh tahun lalu," ujar Yuuki.

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya tidak perlu melaporkan ini jika kalian tidak mau mati mengenaskan," saran Kazune.

"Heh apa maksudmu? Lagipula kami sudah tahu memburu vampir itu tugas yang berbahaya. Tapi itu memang sudah tugas kami sebagai hunter!" seru Miyon.

"Yah yah aku tahu, tapi Yura pengecualian. Tentunya kalian sudah tahu kan tentang kekuatan Yura. Dalam sekejap mata, tanpa sadar kalian sudah bersimbah darah," terang Kazune datar.

"Kurasa Kazune benar, Yura termasuk vampir bangsawan. Tidak mudah untuk membunuhnya, lagipula selama ini kalian selalu agh tidak maksudku Akira yang merupakan salah satu hunter terbaik saja kewalahan untuk memburu Niimi. Padahal kita semua tahu kalau Niimi tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan," jelas Kazusa.

"Agh kalau soal Akira dan Niimi itu sudah cerita lain. Mereka lebih mirip seperti kucing dan tikus yang sedang kejar-kejaran," ucap Miyon spontan.

"Hahaha perumpamaan yang bagus," ucap Micchi sambil tertawa.

"Tapi Niimi sama berbahayanya dengan Yura. Jika Yura bisa menggerakkan pikiran orang lain, maka Niimi bisa menggerakkan fisik orang lain," komentar Jin.

"Heh apa maksudmu?" tanya Miyon bingung.

"Mungkin kalian belum tahu kalau kekuatan Niimi adalah pengendali bayangan. Dia bisa membuat orang lain bergerak sesuka hatinya seperti boneka hanya dengan mengikat bayangannya," jelas Himeka.

"Jadi intinya, jika kalian saja tidak bisa mengurus Niimi yang tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan. Bagaimana kalian akan melawan Yura?" tanya Kazusa.

Miyon dan Yuuki tidak menyahut, mereka hanya diam saja.

"Selain itu, Yura tidak seperti Niimi yang suka main-main. Yura tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh," tambah Kazune. "Kalian tentunya sudah tahu mengenai pembunuhan mutilasi kemarin lusa."

Miyon mengangguk kecil. "Kami mendapat laporan kalau pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh vampir terlihat dari bekas luka pada lehernya," ujar Miyon.

"Pelakunya adalah Yura. Dia yang membunuh wanita itu setelah menghisap darahnya," ucap Kazune.

"Apa?! Darimana kau tahu soal itu Kazune?" tanya Yuuki heran.

"Karena aku melihatnya saat kejadian," jawab Kazune singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghentikannya. Aku yakin, jika itu kau dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan wanita itu tidak perlu sampai mati!" seru Miyon kesal. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kazune. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan pembunuhan terjadi di depan matanya SENDIRI!

"Percuma saja karena aku datang saat wanita itu sudah meninggal. Lagipula aku tak mau melakukan hal yang sia-sia," ucap Kazune dingin.

"Ugh aku benar-benar jadi ingin membunuhnya. Vampir psikopat itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!" seru Miyon makin kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusnya. Itu pun kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa," ucap Kazune sarkatis.

"Lalu kami harus membiarkannya. BEGITU HEH?!" seru Miyon marah. Yuuki langsung menenangkan Miyon.

"Kazune, tapi kita tidak bisa melepaskan Yura begitu saja. Siapa yang tahu, berapa banyak korban yang akan berjatuhan akibat ulahnya. Dan terlebih lagi, sekarang ia bersekolah di sekolah kita," terang Yuuki.

"Kazune, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Himeka pada sepupunya itu.

"Kalian benar, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Jadi biar kami yang menanganinya. Lagipula dia sudah masuk ke sekolah kami, kami tidak akan membiarkannya berbuat macam-macam pada murid lain," jelas Kazune.

"Eehhhh serius Kazune, kalau begitu besok kita serang dia bersama-sama!" seru Micchi berapi-api.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukannya," ucap Kazune dingin.

"Hah lalu kau akan melakukan apa padanya?" tanya Yuuki heran.

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana Kazune?" tanya Kazusa pada kembarannya itu.

Kazune tersenyum. "Kita lihat saja besok."

Jawaban Kazune tersebut meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada keenam lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keesokan paginya…<em>**

Seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya, Karin berangkat dengan Akira, Miyon, dan tentunya juga Yuuki. Bedanya hari ini, perjalanan ke sekolah terasa sangat lama terutama bagi Karin. Penyebabnya adalah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja melanda diantara mereka berempat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara selama perjalanan.

"Emm Akira, tidak biasanya kau membiarkan rambutmu digerai?" tanya Karin yang memutuskan untuk buka suara terlebih dahulu. Lagipula sejak pagi tadi ia sudah penasaran dengan perubahan gaya rambut Akira yang biasanya diikat _twintail_ sama sepertinya sekarang rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan digerai dengan jepitan bunga sakura pada poninya.

Miyon dan Yuuki sekilas juga menatap heran pada Akira. Rupanya mereka juga penasaran dengan perubahan pada diri Akira.

"Egh i-itu a-aku hanya mencoba gaya rambut lain. Lagipula tidak aneh kan jika seorang gadis mengubah-ubah gaya berambutnya," terang Akira.

"Memang sih, tapi tetap saja aneh jika gadis itu kau. Kau kan tak suka dengan gaya rambut digerai karena membuatmu kegerahan," sahut Miyon.

Akira langsung melotot ke arah Miyon. Sedangkan Miyon hanya cuek bebek dan segera berjalan mendahului Akira dan Karin seraya menggandeng tangan Yuuki.

Akira hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Miyon.

"Tapi Akira, kau terlihat lebih manis. Apa sebaiknya rambutku juga digerai ya?" ucap Karin seraya memegang kedua ikatan_ twintail_-nya.

"Tidak perlu, Karin lebih cocok jika diikat_ twintail_. Lebih imut," puji Akira.

"Hehehehe terima kasih," ucap Karin senang.

Akira balas tersenyum tipis pada Karin seraya memegangi lehernya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beberapa menit kemudian…<em>**

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah lalu segera menuju ke ruang kelas mereka yaitu kelas 1-A yang terletak di lantai dua. Setibanya di depan kelas mereka, Karin langsung membuka pintu kelasnya dengan semangat.

"Sela-"

BRAK

Karin kembali menutup pintunya dengan wajah horor. Akira, Miyon, dan Yuuki langsung mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Karin barusan.

"Ada apa Karin, kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" tanya Yuuki heran.

"A-apa ini kelas kita?" tanya Karin ragu.

"Tentu saja ini kelas kita!" seru Miyon. "Tuh di papan tulisannya kelas 1-A kan," sambungnya seraya menunjuk papan kelas di atas pintu tadi.

"I-iya sih, ta-tapi tapi-"

"Agh sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk saja," potong Akira seraya membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Seketika raut wajah Akira berubah dan memasang ekspresi horor sama seperti Karin.

Miyon dan Yuuki semakin mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini yang menurut mereka aneh sekali. Mereka pun segera melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi dalam kelas dan seketika keduanya memasang ekspresi horor juga.

"Heem, bisakah kalian menyingkir. Kalian menghalangi jalan saja!" seru sebuah suara.

Karin, Akira, Miyon, dan Yuuki langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat Kazune sedang berdiri di sana bersama dengan saudari kembarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kujyou Kazusa.

Mereka segera memberi jalan pada Kazune. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun Kazune langsung masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti oleh Kazusa di belakangnya, meninggalkan keempat orang ini yang hanya bisa cengo di depan kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vampire Game II~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skip Time<em>**

**Karin POV**

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

_Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?_

_Kenapa ini harus terjadi?_

_Siapapun tolong jelaskan padaku_

_APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI?!_

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran. Otakku sudah penuh dengun berjuta pertanyaan. Aku menoleh menatap Akira, Miyon, dan juga Yuuki yang sepertinya juga terlihat sama kebingungannya denganku.

_SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KELASKU INI?!_

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please ****Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Session Talkshow<strong>

Bella : Akhirnya Bella bisa kumpul dengan OC-OC Bella (nangis bombay)

Akira : Penyakit lebay-nya mulai kambuh.

Niimi : Mungkin obatnya sudah habis.

Yura : …..

Ruka : (memberi makan kucing)

Sena : Master, aku juga senang bisa kumpul-kumpul kayak gini (ikutan nangis)

Di dalam benak para OC lain

Akira : Dia sama nggak warasnya dengan author -_-

Niimi : Akhirnya author punya teman yang bisa diajak gila bareng -_-

Yura : …..

Ruka : Kayaknya Sena cocok deh kalau makek kostum kucing :3

Bella : Oke sekarang waktunya untuk balasan review. Yang pertama buat **Ryuuka Mikan**. Daijobou, Bella senang kok akhirnya dapat review dari Mikan-chan. Dan Mikan-chan jangan sungkan sama Bella. Kalau memang ada yang perlu dikritik. Katakan saja, Bella akan senang hati menerima kritikan tersebut :D

Akira : Selanjutnya buat **Hanazono Hinami**. Nggak, yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku yang hajar Niimi.

Niimi : Hei hei apa salahku coba -_-

Bella : Minna gomenasai, kalau chapter ini nggak ada adegan lanjutan Akira dengan Niimi chapter kemarin. Bella janji di chapter depan, bakal diceritain apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Akira dan Niimi. Apakah mereka akan berciu- #digamparAkiradanNiimi

Bella : Huweeee apa dosa-dosaku sampai kalian tega menyakitiku ,

Ruka : Author istirahat saja dengan damai (?). Selanjutnya untuk **ismi-azizzah**. Mungkin perbedaannya dipengaruhi oleh faktor mood dari author saat nulis fic ini. Itu kalau dari segi penulisannya, kalau dari segi ceritanya. Entah author kerasukan vampir (?) apa sampai buat cerita semacam ini.

Yura : Berikutnya untuk** Yumi Azura**.

Bella : Yeeayy akhirnya Yura ngomong juga (tepuk tangan)

Yura : (sweatdrop) Terima kasih sudah memuji fic ini, tapi jujur saja fic ini belum pantas mendapat predikat excellent.

Sena : Sekarang giliranku. Aku bakal bacain balasan review dari **Rin-chan 2930**. Hahahahahaha AKIRAPAYAHBERHATIBETON. Sena suka Sena suka :3

Daijobou, silahkan me-PM master kami. Jangan sungkan sama dia. Sogok saja dengan ikan bakar, dia langsung bertekuk lutut padamu XD

Akira : (nyiapin golok) Aku benar-benar pengen cincang tuh anak.

Niimi : Akira jangan, kalau kau bunuh Sena. Kita yang akan sengsara. Nanti kita yang akan jadi bulan-bulanannya author. Memangnya kamu siap tertular virus gila (?)

Akira : Benar juga (nyimpen goloknya)

Ruka : Sepertinya mulai saat ini akan terjadi perang saudara (?)

Yura : No comment

Bella : Selanjutnya buat **Wanda**. Hehehe makasih dibilang keren, dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya memang sangat teramat sangat membingungkan sekali.

Akira : Untuk **ryukutari**. Hah, memangnya fic ini ada baunya ya. Wow ryu-chan hebat, ryu-chan bisa mengalahkan indra penciuman yang melebihi seorang vampir sendiri. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan adegan Yuri, author kami itu nggak suka dengan yuri maupun yaoi. Meski otaknya memang rada nggak normal, tapi seleranya masih normal. Dan sekali lagi apa maksudmu dengan kalimat terakhirmu. Aku benar-benar akan cincang Niimi dan juga author kalau adegan itu sampai terjadi.

Niimi : Aku masih doyan nasi. Siapa juga yang doyan sama kamu.

Bella : Iya, lagipula Mi-chan itu milik Bella seorang (meluk Niimi)

Niimi : (sweatdrop)

Ruka : Berikutnya untuk **mo**. UTS-nya sudah selesai kok dan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Yura : Buat **Saitou Yumi19**. Ternyata banyak juga yang pengertian sama author macam itu -_-

Yah intinya terima kasih untuk review-nya.

Sena : Untuk **Kujyou Angelita**. Wah Angel-san siluman kangguru ya, loncatnya tinggi bener#plaaakk oke abaikan. Sip deh, nanti aku minta master untuk banyak romance-nya ;)

Bella : Selanjutnya untuk **MSaputrie**. Maaf sebelumnya kalau Bella nggak bisa update kilat dan terima kasih sudah menyukai fic-fic Bella. Bella sangat menghargai itu :D

Akira : Buat **sofia-siquelle**. Kamu penasaran, saya nggak tuh#ditendang. Oke maksud saya tunggu saja kelanjutan fic ini ya. Makasih sudah review.

Niimi : Untuk **jj**. Akira aku apain, dia mau aku buang ke jamban#digamparAkira.

Ruka : Hahahaha pokoknya tunggu saja chapter depan, nanti bakal diceritain kok.

Sena : Yatta balasan review sudah di bacakan semua XD

Bella : Oh ya Bella punya pengumuman yang setengah penting setengah tidak penting alias sedang-sedang saja XD

Yura : Cek saja di bio author kalau ingin tahu.

Bella : Oh ya Bella juga mau ngomong kalau De Angela kemungkinan bakal lama banget pakek nget nget nget updatenya. Dan satu lagi chapternya tidak jadi sampai 20 tapi lebih. Hal itu karena rupanya alur ceritanya masih panjang dan takutnya jika nanti Bella cepatkan alurnya, nanti kalian pada bingung. Tidak dicepatkan saja, kalian sudah banyak pada yang bingung -_-

Akira : Kurasa itu saja pesan-pesan dari author.

Niimi : Akhir kata-

All : Sampai bertemu lagi :D


End file.
